Stolen Kisses
by Queen of the Castle
Summary: "Just because it doesn't light up and do a jig like some kind of cheap Weasley product doesn't mean it's not infused with all sorts of magic." Harry/Draco


Author's Notes: For the slythindor100 advent challenge.

* * *

"Really? Muggle chocolate?" Harry asked doubtfully after he'd pried the box open to reveal an assortment of small chocolate blocks, each of them looking perfectly ordinary and not the least bit magical in their shiny Christmas-themed packaging.

From someone like Hermione it would have been an ordinary gift, certainly. But from Draco?

"Of course it's not Muggle," said Draco. "They're imported, of course – as if I'd try to pass any of those substandard local scraps off on you, even though you haven't enough taste to know any better. And the manufacturers, if they have the slightest business sense, will likely have found a way to flood the Muggle markets with slightly altered products to make themselves a quick Galleon on the side. But, no, it's most definitely a wizarding product. Just because it doesn't light up and do a jig like some kind of cheap Weasley product doesn't mean it's not infused with all sorts of magic." Draco sneered. "Honestly, after spending more than half your life in the wizarding world, I would have thought you'd have picked up _something_ of our ways."

Harry chose for once not to rise to the bait of the slur on his intelligence because, damn it, it was _Christmas_. Harry didn't think it should be too much to ask, even for the two of them, to get through this one day without a roaring fight erupting between them.

Perhaps it was a good thing that Draco chose that moment to effectively distract Harry by pressing a freshly unwrapped chocolate between Harry's lips.

Harry let out an unexpected moan as the chocolate seemed to almost sizzle in his mouth, as if it were letting off increasingly intense zings of pure magical power every moment that it melted further against his tongue.

"You see?" Draco gloated. "Much better than wasting perfectly good magic just to make Chocolate Frogs hop for a few moments."

Harry really had to admit that he agreed.

Draco held out another chocolate to Harry even before the first was fully gone. Harry, smiling, closed his lips around both the offered chocolate and Draco's fingers, sucking pointedly as Draco slowly withdrew his hand until his fingers fell free with a subtle popping sound. Their eyes remained locked throughout.

Then Draco was suddenly kissing him, and the two of them were sharing the mingled taste of each other and the sweet confection, as well as jointly experiencing what felt like miniature fireworks exploding inside their mouths. This was what Harry recalled giggling first year girls in the Gryffindor common room describing kissing to be like (obviously having never really done it for themselves).

Harry was actually glad that normal kisses were nothing like it, because he couldn't really imagine wanting to share this feeling with anyone other than Draco.

He pressed himself more firmly against Draco, searching for more contact and letting Draco wordlessly know, in no uncertain terms, the state in which he'd put Harry.

Abruptly, Draco's tongue abandoned Harry's, wrapping itself instead around the half-melted blob of chocolate and quickly snaking it out of Harry's mouth and into his own just a moment before he broke the kiss.

Taken by surprise, Harry's eyes shot open.

"Hey!" Harry complained. "Get your own, you foul sneak thief."

"I just did," Draco said, smirking insufferably. He made a production of sucking leisurely around the chocolate in his mouth. "Mmm. Mine now."

"Trust a Slytherin to give a gift just so he can steal it for himself."

"Well forgive me if I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be the sharing sort."

"You're thinking of Hufflepuffs."

"There's a difference?"

Harry snorted. "You know you'd never willingly just have put your mouth within two feet of a Hufflepuff," he said.

"So true," admitted Draco. "But then, I'm sure a lot of people would have said the same thing about the two of us."

Harry said, "Guess you showed them, then; you can't keep your mouth _away_ from me."

"Also true."

With a few dexterous flicks of his wrist, Draco had Harry's boxers pushed down to his lower thighs. And then Draco bent his head down to prove just how much he liked using his mouth on Harry.

The effects of the traces of chocolate that remained on Draco's skilled tongue made Harry let loose a string of noises that probably would have brought the neighbours running if not for the ever-present silencing charms.

And after that, Harry never complained about Draco sneaking chocolates for himself again.

~FIN~


End file.
